Veshani
The Veshani (pronounced Va-Eh-Ssh-On-I) are a species of reptavian beings hailing from the planet of Verados in the Zeiwuk system. Physically imposing and leaning more towards the avian side of the reptavian spectrum, the veshani maintain a bestial appearance some would claim is entirely at odds with the advanced technology they possess. The majority of veshani are citizens of a government known as the Turas Kroseth, a representational true democracy. The veshani are perhaps best known for their aforementioned incredible technologies, including plasma weaponry, shielding technology, and various other innovations previously declared impossible by the scientific community of the Silver River. History To Be Developed: The veshani's early history, events on Verados prior to the formation of the First Empire (tempoary name), the formation of the First Empire, the advanced society that formed under it that was highly dependent on both technology and robotic labor, the eventual collapse of the first empire as a result of a solar flair destroying much of the technology on the planet, the dark age that followed, the slow growth back along the scale of technological evolution, and the lead up to the Turas Kroseth's formation. To Be Elaborated: The Turas Kroseth was founded rough three thousand Standard Orbits before its first contact with the Stellar Confederation. Originally merely confined to the veshani homeworld, it eventually slowly and carefully expanded off of Verados and onto its first colony, another planet in the Zeiwuk system. As this coloney grew, its increasing population lead to the first reformation of the Sesskios Ta'ki, the central governing council of the Turas Kroseth, into a body representing the two planets rather than individual countries. Secondary country councils were established to manage day to day issues the micro scale. As the veshani expanded outwards into their six original colonized star systems, this lead to the second reform of the Sesskios Ta'ki into representing each star system. The country councils were likewise reformed into simply being individual planetary governing councils, maintaining events on both a national and planetary level whilst the Sesskios Ta'ki managed larger scale issues. The third and final reformation came roughly three centuries after this, with the expansion into a slow yet steady expansion into an additional forty-three colonies. With such a large number of planets, and the clear desire for further expansion, it became evident that a planetary based Sesskios Ta'ki would eventually result in simply too many representatives. Thus, the concept of Territories was introduced. Systems were left without any form of council, as it was decided the already existing planetary councils could manage their individual worlds without issue and any matters that concerned two or more planets was better left up to the whole rather than adding additional levels of representation for people to have to pay attention to. Expansion became slower once the Turas Kroseth had reached one hundred systems, and eventually shifted entirely towards finding suitable planets to strip of resources rather than finding planets that could be completely colonized. The foundation of the Industrial Worlds Territory represented the most current great expansion of the Turas Kroseth, though it remains an on-goning one. A region of space that continually grew for the sake of providing the gathering of resources and product manufacturing required to support the Turas Kroseth without risking industrial pollution and waste products majorly damaging simple colony worlds. It was during this project that first contact was accidentally made with the first alien species encountered by the veshani: humans. Encountered first by the Zavos Mining Union vessel Survey Ship 287, who attempted to little avail to communciate with the tribally regressed humans. Following their report, a scientific expedition was sent which discovered a lost and decaying missile base buried under the surface of Tranquility's moon that was maintained by an increasingly failing service robots and the AI that guided them. Through this AI, they were able to break through the language barrier and the linguistic drift humanity had undergone since the Third Great War to establish a line of community between the two species. When the expedition returned, their findings were influenced by a Keshvren known as Azekkal Varkarth Othuros, with the assistance of various large corporationed from the Industrial Worlds, to paint humanity in the most primitive, uninteresting light possible. The result was a lack of public interest in humanity, which allowed Keshvren Varkarth and the aforementioned companies to put in place a plan that involved humanity being enslaved as a expendable source of free labor that bypassed the labor laws against mechanization of industry. Despite protests from the scientific community and actual laborers, the plan succeeded. Tranquility was promptly transformed into a slave colony, and humans were eventually transported off-world to labor in mines and factories. To Be Expanded: The slavery of humanity, the economic impact on the Turas Korseth, the discontent that formed in the population of the Industrial Worlds as a result, the efforts of Keshvia Vellia Varkarth Othuros and others to emancipate humanity, and the eventual uncovering of her father's true manipulations of history. The sidetracking of efforts to free humanity by the Mistake at Amateyth, and the resulting conflict with the Stellar Confederation, known as the Confederate Contact War or the Veshani Genocide, when the Duthum Za Turak slaughtered their way through sixty Confederate-held worlds, leaving no survivors. The eventual peace treaty between the Stellar Confederation and the Turas Kroseth, and their prompt joining of the Confederation as a members state. Following joining the Confederation, some have left behind the Territories of the Turas Kroseth to integrate with the various other governments in the Silver River Arm. But the majority remained within the empire's borders, owing to both their negative perception of the Confederation left by the Mistake at Amateyth as well as negative public opinion of them in the Confederation as a result of their extreme tactics during the Confederate Contact War. This, combined with the Turas Kroseth to share its superior technology with the Confederation, left the Veshani as being tense allies and members of the Confederation. But time, and efforts on both side, slowly mended the gap.